A DC-DC converter can employ magnetic and capacitive isolation to conduct bi-directional power transfer. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0300210 A1 entitled “Power Transfer System” by Hosotani describes a power transfer system that performs DC-DC power conversion through soft switching and supports bi-directional power transfer through symmetrical full bridge switching circuits.